Catch You
by Mucada
Summary: “The train turned again, and he leaned his legs against her knees, his hands above him on the bar. ‘Just wanted to try and catch you on your way home.’” Remus and Tonks cuteness. PWP


Title: Catch You  
Author: Mucada  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: If only, if only.  
A/N: Oh so pointless, and without plot. But, oh how I love them so.  
Summary: "The train turned again, and he leaned his legs against her knees, his hands above him on the bar. 'Just wanted to try and catch you on your way home.'" Remus and Tonks cuteness.

888

As Remus walked down the long corridor, he began to think it was possibly the longest one in all of the London Underground. He lost count of how many corners he turned, and the advertisements on the walls seemed all the same to him. The tunnel was quiet, except for the sounds of feet against the floor and the distant sounds of an Underground musician playing "Here Comes the Sun" on the acoustic guitar. Remus had passed the young man a while ago, right after he entered the tunnel.

He could feel gusts of warm, dirty air, which told him he missed the first train. The next wouldn't come for a few minutes, and he hoped it was the correct one. Time was set on a cycle, and he knew he might be a bit off for not walking faster through the long tunnel. As he stood on the platform, people began to crowd, so he walked down as far as he could, so he would be nearest to the first door.

19:47 the screen above him said, in sharp yellow numbers. 2 minutes until the next train going to Waterloo arrived. Almost restlessly, but really out of habit, he scanned the map on the wall for the correct stop, just to make sure this was the correct platform. He had never found himself on the wrong line before, but he did always check.

The sound of the approaching train could be heard rumbling through the tunnel, and Remus stood silently among all the other travelers, waiting for the train to come to a stop. The sliding doors opened and he entered the crowded compartment and stood in the only available space: in the centre of the isle. He was facing the seats, and he looked down at the woman reading a newspaper. She had black hair that upon looking closer was actually blue, standing up in all different directions. A petite woman, sheseemedtwo times smaller thanthe tall gentleman sitting next to her. Remus smiled.

"Tonks." The small woman looked up, and his smile grew. Today her eyes were sapphire.

She folded the paper in her hands and stuck it in-between her body and the end of the seat. Raising a perfectly curved eyebrow, she replied, "Fancy seeing you in these parts, Remus. You don't work around here."

No, he did not. In fact, he worked on the edge of Central London, and his commute to Charing Cross took him an extra 20 minutes. He and Tonks didn't work near each other, but they lived a few Underground Stations away. This journey had taken him a while to plan in his mind, to time it correctly. Two minutes off and he would have missed her. His mind rang with silent victory.

"No, I don't," he said. The train turned slightly, and he watched all the people sitting down, their heads moving to one side in unison. This reminded him of groups of pigeons, when they're heads bobbed as they walked.

Tonks looked up at him. Her eyes were beautiful. "You were hoping to find me."

"Yes." He didn't hold back.

"Any specific reason to go out of your way?"

"Yes."

"That is?"

He almost laughed out of nervousness, but the only noise he produced was a forced exhale. The train turned again, and he leaned his legs against her knees, his hands above him on the bar. "Just wanted to try and catch you on your way home."

She smiled. "Such a gentlemen," she said, picking up her newspaper and distracting herself with it. He watched as she ran her small fingers over the rigged edges, back and forth, not looking at him.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Your flat is before mine."

"I know." She gave him an almost sinister smile, her eyes scrunching up. Her face made him believe she was going to change, not that she would do that in a crowded muggle train.

The train began to slow down, and the man sitting next to Tonks stood. Remus moved slightly to let the man by, and then took his vacant seat.

"You are willing to brave the harsh winter air to walk me home?" she asked as he sat.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Aren't we chivalrous."

"Only for you, my dear."

After that they were silent, and Remus concentrated on nothing but the woman sitting next to him. He had reason to believe they were the only wizards in the entire compartment. He noticed that recently, how he could strongly feel the magic of another while in a muggle environment. After getting a job at a muggle bookshop, he became aware of how magic was so apparent in a muggle setting, even if no one was aware of it. He was sure no one else sitting near him and Tonks could feel the magic stirring through their bodies.

Tonks rustled next to him, and in the cramped seating area, he could feel her thigh against his. She pulled the paper open on her lap, and they read it together. It wasn't at all the cheap muggle paper left behind on the trains, but _Witch Weekly_ charmed to look different. Remus would never have read this, but he had nothing else to do. When he first started traveling by tube, he would memorize the map near the top of the walls, but now that was just tedious. Tonks was reading an article about the current love affair between two ministry workers, neither of whom Remus knew personally, although their names sounded familiar. He was also acutely aware of Tonks, who he felt acknowledge his eyes reading with hers. Her breathing pattern changed, and she absentmindedly ran her fingers against the outside of her bag.

The train slowed down again, and people entered and exited the compartment. Tonks stood up first, and Remus followed her out of the train.

"This is my favourite station," she replied. He looked up at the walls as they followed the signs pointing them to the Central line. The mosaics were colourful and haphazard. Remus didn't stop at Tottenham Court Road that often, and he didn't remember the artwork in the walls.

When they reached the westbound platform, it was already crowded with commuters, and they moved down farther. Remus knew how Tonks liked to ride in the first compartment. That was how he was able to find her. When the train came, he let her entre first, and they stood together near the door. The train began to move, and Remus took hold of the vertical bar, and Tonks placed her hands against his back, inside his sweater. He could feel her warm hands through the thin layer of his shirt.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked. He had not.

"Care to join me for leftovers?"

"I would love to," he replied.

After that they did not speak, and three stops later they found themselves above ground once again, in the cold winter air. It was starting to snow, only mild flurries, and Remus wrapped a warm arm around Tonks' shoulders as they walked, their boots connecting sharply with the sidewalk.

"Do you think it will stay?" she asked, snaking an arm around his waist. The snow blew in their faces.

It was coming down hard as they spoke, and it began to stick on the ground. "Maybe it will," he said, as they turned onto her street.

888

Yay for that little button right below this text:)


End file.
